Burning Fire
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: Summary: 18 year old Elektra Williams dies in a car crash on her way home from e wakes up to find herself in Middle Earth and joins the company of Thorin Oakenshield, and she may just find herself falling in love with a certain black haired archer. KilixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1...**  
>Elektra or El as she was otherwise known narrowed her eyes as she drove down the wooded lanes, a thick blanket of mist covered the roads and she turned the headlights up, her dark brown hair with a hint of auburn in was tied into a simple ponytail with a few hair pins and her light grey-blue eyes searching the mist to try and find any signs of it lifting. It was thicker than had been predicted and she knew she shouldn't have stopped after work to get food because her mother and sister would have cooked something but doing stunts all day made you hungry. She could feel her eyes drifting from the road to woods, a mistake that would change her life, she didn't see the car speeding towards her, she had no time to swerve out the way, the speeding car had no time brake and hit her full on, pain and darkness<p>A company of 13 dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard travelled along the forest paths on horseback joking chatting or brooding about the weather "Master Gandalf" called one "Can't you do something about this deluge?" "It is raining master dwarf, if you wish to change the weather of the world go and find another wizard" came Gandalf's reply. Bilbo looked at the wizard and asked "Are there any others"<br>"Well yes, there are five of us, the greatest of our order is Saurman, then there are the two blues" he paused then said "You know I've quite forgotten their names and then there's Radagast the brown, a peculiar fellow who prefers the company of animals to people." Bilbo opened his mouth to ask another question, when a cry came from ahead. Gandalf smiled, she was here.  
>The company dismounted and Thorin pushed his way to the front where his younger nephew was crouch next to something in the road, a black horse with white socks stood nearby nuzzling whatever it was. The dwarf king looked down at what he realised to be a young woman. "Thorin, what do we do we can't leave her?" asked Fili. "Ask your brother, I'm sure he can think of something" answered Thorin thinking back to a talk he and Kili had had a few weeks before they left. Fili looked back his brother and said to him "Do you have any ideas?" "Err I have one" he replied turning a faint red and bent down to kiss her almost immediately her eyes flew open and a hand came up slapping him. "Who in the name of Olympus are you and what do you think you're doing?" she shrieked sitting up. "Well errr, I..." Kili stuttered Fili noticed his brother's inability to speak and chuckled. "I'm Fili and this is my younger brother Kili, who erm, woke you by giving the kiss of life and you are Madam?" he asked<br>Elektra's eyes opened wider as she registered the names Fili and Kili, deciding to go along with it she said "Well met Fili and Kili sons of Dis and nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. I am Seraphina from Rohan, travelling home from a diplomatic meeting with the master of Bree town"  
><strong><em> "Welcome Lady Elektra of Kavala to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."<em>**  
><strong><em>(Kavala is a real place in Greece and so is Seres)<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

_**"Welcome Lady Elektra of Kavala to the company of Thorin Oakenshield"**_

"How do you know" she directed her question at tall man in a grey cloak and hat.

"Gandalf the Grey at your service." He bent down and helped her up.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming and I did not just slap one of Thorin's heirs" she said facing them.

The wizard chuckled"You aren't dreaming you were in an accident and brought here" he explained

"How do you know this?" she repeated

"I have my ways" he answered "I think that sword, those hunting knives and the bow will serve you well." The pair made their way to the company and El looked over her what was fake weaponry, the knives and sword now gleamed and had razor sharp edges and her Blackwood bow slung across her back with a quiver of hawk feathered arrows.

The company introduced themselves to her, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Bilbo, Gandalf then Fili and Kili. The latter having a hand shaped bruise on his cheek. The black horse came over and nuzzled her smiling she kissed its nose. "Nienel, my friend your here too" she whispered, the horse nickered softy and she swung herself into the saddle as the dwarves climbed into theirs, she slowed Nienel to a walked beside the two dwarf princes.

"Hey, erm your highness Prince Kili, sorry about the slap it was just a shock" she said apologetically.

"Yeah well it hurts like hell" he grumbled "and just Kili's fine" Fili laughed, and Elektra looked at him.

"Don't mind my little brother; he's just depressed that a woman actually slapped him"

"Am not"

"Are too, anyways Lady Elektra do you by any chance have a nickname we can call you by?" he asked her.

"First I'm not a lady and secondly if want you can call me El, my younger sister called me that" she smiled.

"I agree with your brother Kili, I think your sulking besides it's something that older siblings can do is tell when a younger is sulking for some reason or other."

Kili frowned at her, his dark eyes meeting her light grey-blue for a split second then shrugged "I think you have a point there, Fee always knows when I'm upset or lying sometimes"

Elektra rolled her eyes "Listen Ok I didn't mean to slap you but if you were woken by some random person not even that a dwarf in a weird place."

Kili snorted and answered "I would say, wow he's fitter than his blonde brother" she glared at him.

"I'm trying to apologise to you, but you're just bloody stubborn and insufferable" she snapped back spurring her horse forward so that she was alongside Ori and Bofur.

"You messed up bad little brother, you've known her for under four hours and you're head over heels in love with her" smiled Fili.

"Am not" mumbled Kili at that moment Thorin called them to a halt. Elektra watched from the side as the dwarves made up camp for the night, Bombur got food rations out his pack so he could cook, Bilbo hurried to fetch water from a nearby stream, others set out their bed rolls for the night. She herself examined her own pack; it had a midnight blue cloak, spare clothes, a bit of food and a bed roll, finding a spot away from the others she set out her things and unbuckled her sword belt, with the long sword and knives and unslung her bow and quiver. Then settled down her back leaning against the broken trunk of a tree, humming Power of Love (Gabrielle Alpin).

"You sing lass?" asked Balin sitting down next to her.

"No, not really" she mumbled.

Bofur who had been walking by heard that comment and grinned "Come on lass one song"

"No seriously I don't sing and I'm not about to do so" she grumbled. The two dwarves left her alone in peace talking quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

_**"No seriously I don't sing and I'm not about to do so" she grumbled. The two dwarves left her alone in peace talking quietly.**_

Elektra woke up a couple of hours before dawn, the other dwarves were still asleep grabbing her bow and long sword she walked over to edge of the camp. The early sun helped her to make out the faint outline of a hill pass, walking a bit more she came across a set of deer prints following them she silently knocked an arrow to her bow, their it was a perfect prey in perfect shot drawing back the arrow it the feathers tickled her check she took her aim, just as she was about to lose she was distracted by a loud yell which frightened it off.

She turned round furious "You idiot, she'd have been a fine shot if you hadn't yelled." The dark haired dwarf prince shrugged.

"We're packing up camp and moving soon so you might wanna come back and see if there's any food left."

Elektra scowled "Don't care I'm not hungry"

You sure because I don't know when we'll next be stopping?"

"Yes I'm sure" she replied as they walked back to where the dwarves were.

"Morning lass" called one in a floppy hat who remembers as Bofur.

"Morning Bofur" she answered heading over to where her things were sprawled out and stuffing them into her pack and making sure her weapons were secure hoisting herself into her saddle she joined the two dwarf princes.

"Hey El, when we stop for the night mind dueling me?" asked Fili.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" came her questioned reply.

"Why you scared?" asked Kili smirking.

"No it's just a little unfair seeing as I have a height advantage" Elektra replied.

"Never stopped me before" said Fili raising an eyebrow.

"Right and who have you fought taller than you?" questioned Elektra.

"My brother, Dwalin so times with men when they come to trade."

"For starters your brother and Dwalin are what 3 1/2 inches taller so they don't count 2nd I don't fight fair."

"Sounds like you've been in a fight before."

"I've been in a fair few" she admitted.

"Who with?" asked Kili his curiosity piked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

"I got into a few fights when I was at school and use to have self-defence and fencing lessons." She shrugged.

"You have orcs where you come from too?" asked Fili. Elektra laughed and Kili thought it the most beautiful sound.

"No, but there are some very nasty people" she explained it terms they would understand.

"Ok sounds a safer place than here"

"Are you kidding its amazing here always dreamed of this place" she answered smiling.

"You know El you should smile and laugh more often it looks very erm er..." Kili stumbled a bit and both older siblings laughed. Dwalin rode up to them with a small smile on his face.

"Now young ones you're not up to any mischief are you?" he asked

"No Dwalin just talking, Fee's challenged her to a sword fight when we stop to camp" replied Kili grinning.

"I reckon Fili will win how about a wager young Kili" asked Dwalin.

"Count me in on it 5 coins that El win's she can handle a bow well I don't want to fight her with a sword" for that he received a playful push between his shoulder blades form his older brother. Some of the other dwarves overheard this conversation and joined in the wager. Elektra looked at the blonde dwarf prince and made a slitting motion cross her neck.

"So then moving on from this fight do you have anyone special back home?" asked Elektra.

"No unless you count mum, dwarrowdams are rare amongst us so you're lucky if you ever find someone" replied Kili "What about you did you have someone special?"

"I did" came the response Kili heard the bitterness in her voice and knew something had gone wrong "A few days before I came here I was at a party with him he told me he was getting a drink I went to find him and saw him with another turns out he'd been seeing her behind my back for months"

"Sound like a right little..." Kili started to say

"Finish that sentence brother and I'll braid your hair after the fight" threatened Fili.

"Ok Ok I won't but it's true he shouldn't have treated you like this, but if I where there I would have beaten him up cause you didn't deserve that" the dark haired prince said seriously . As he said this Elektra felt her heart flutter slightly.

"Don't worry he did pay I left him with a black eye and broken nose" she chuckled.

The company came to a halt near a broken down stone building "We'll rest here for the night" called Thorin.

"A farmer and his family use to live here" murmured Gandalf "We should move on, make for the hidden valley."

"I told I will not go near that place."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves."


End file.
